Please Don't Stop the Music
by LoveThemedPianist
Summary: How do Edward and the boys react when the ladies enter the club and their dancing isn't exactly innocent? Songfic.Rihanna-Don't stop the music


Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga, that is owned and copyrighted by Stephenie Meyer...D. Oh and I don't own the lyrics. Those are owned and copyrighted by Rihanna and all her ppls. .

A/N: This **IS** a song fic people!! Will not be full lemon. Slight lemon, kind of limey. Lots of switching around...you'll see what I mean...

_**Please don't stop the music**_

"Bella, c'mon!"

"No Alice!" She answered, crossing her arms over her chest. "I am not wearing that." The outfit Alice had selected was definatly not as conservative as Bella was hoping for. The navy blue corset had no sleeves and she had picked some black denium booty shorts to go along with them. "Not the corset and those shorts, and DEFINATLY not with those death traps." She exclaimed pointing to the shoes.

_**Please don't stop the music**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

"Rosalie! We need to force-dress Bella or we'll never get out of here!" The blonde vampire scampered up the stairs.

"You request my services?" She flashed a smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Okay Bella you brought this on yourself."

_**It's getting late**_

_**I'm making my way over to my favorite place**_

"Do ya think the girls skimped out on us?" Emmett whined from his stool in front of the bar. Edward rolled his eyes and Jasper just snickered, already buzzed.

"I doubt it Em. Their prolly on their way." After Edward finished his sentence wouldn't you know the three vampires strutted into the club, with their arms linked.

"Well hello there." Emmett spoke when his eyes landed on the girls. Edward growled. "Sorry dude, they all look hott." Jasper growled too. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie looked at the guys once and laughed heading to the dance floor.

_**I gotta get my body moving**_

_**Shake the stress away**_

Soon the girls began to bump and grind against one another to the music. All were smiling the whole time. Jasper was the first to give in, he walked up to Alice in her yellow halter top and brought her back into his lap. She winked at the two others still dancing and they laughed.

"Never knew Bella and Rose could get along so well." Emmett swallowed unescisarily loud. The girls turned their back to one another and peered over their shoulders to grind again. Bella glanced over to the bar and gave Edward a flirty smile he didn't know she was capable of.

_**I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way**_

_**Possible candidate, yeah **_

"Okay that's it. Let's go!" Emmett growled and yanked Rosalie away and into a back room. On the other hand Edward stodd in front of Bella for a moment.

_**Who knew **_

_**That you'd be up in here looking like you do**_

_**You're making staying over here impossible**_

Men were starting to swarm around Bella. She stared at Edward for a few moments before beginning to dance again. A guy came up behind her and started grinding against her back. Bella smirked and danced against him. Edward growled and Bella smirked again stepping forward to Edward. Throwing her arms around his neck she smiled.

"Jealous are we?" She asked coyly.

_**Baby I must say your aura is incredible**_

_**If you don't have to go don't**_

_**Do you know what you started**_

_**I just came here to party**_

_**And now we're rockin' on the dance floor, actin' naughty**_

"Very. You're mine Mrs.Cullen." He nipped at her ear and slid his arms around her waist when she turned around.

_**Your hands around my waist**_

_**Just let the music play**_

_**We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face**_

At that point Bella turned around and ground into Edward front.

_**I wanna take you away**_

_**Lets escape into the music, DJ let it play**_

_**I just can't refuse it**_

_**Like the way you do it**_

_**Keep on rockin' to it**_

Sliding down his body she stood up again and smiled at him.

"What brought on this attitude love?"

"Well Mr.Cullen I've decided that you've been much too uptight lately. And you're going to relax."

"Is that a threat?" He quirked an eyebrow

"No, it's a demand."

_**Baby are you ready cause it's getting close**_

_**Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?**_

_**What goes on between us no one has to know**_

_**This is a private show**_

"I don't like all the attention you're getting from these animals."

"Hm, it can't be much different than your thoughts Edward." He smiled down at her and pulled her body flush against his.

"But you are mine. You are my wife."

"Is that a claim on me?" She questioned backing away a bit. She smiled when he started moving towards her again.

_**Please don't stop the music**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

Edward reached out and grabbed onto Bella wrist pulling her to him.

"I've got plans Mrs. Cullen. And you're apart of them." Bella pretended to think about it.

"Hm, I don't feel like going with you."

"Too bad I'll take you by force if I must." She giggled as he tossed her over his shoulder and walked out of the club.

"You're in so much trouble Bella." She just laughed again

"Is that so Mr. Cullen?" He nodded. "Hm. I think I'll be alright. I don't have anything planned for tomorrow."

xxxx


End file.
